The Dogs of the Day
by MaKaylaWells
Summary: Jacob meets his old friend. What will happen when James wants to kill her? Jacob/OC P.S i do not own Twilight.


I was in the forest. It was the eighth of November, I think. It was nighttime and I was cold, I wondered around trying to find a place to sleep. I had no home to stay. When I found a place to sleep, I got a few branches to cover me up.

When I woke up to a strange noise, I scrambled to the nearest log. And I slid down, and sat. I started to drift asleep, but the same noise awoke me again. I looked around, my eyes blurry, to find where the sound came from. Then I gave it a rest and fell asleep again.

When I awoke, this time the sunlight was shinning in my face. When I looked around to see if what made the noise was there, nothing was. I got up and brushed myself off from the dirt and bugs. I started to walk north. I fell a few times. Nothing really rash, just a few scrapes. I came to a river and started to drink. When I was done, I started walking north. When I came across broken trees and broken limbs, I walked over them or around them, if I could. Later, I turned east. After a while I came across a meadow. It was beautiful.

The meadow had yellow, white, purple, pink, and blue flowers. They had to be the most beautiful things I had ever seen. They smelled wonderful. I sat down in the middle of the meadow; and picked each color of the flowers. Then all of a sudden I heard the same growling noise coming from the north. I was nervous to see what it was, because it kept waking me up in the middle of the night. I was anxious to see what it was, and then I could throw a stick at it. But I thought about that. If the animal was stronger, it could kill me. So I decided not to.

Later on I started to get tired. I fell asleep, waking to the same growling noise. I was so mad. I was squinting at the noise to see what it was. But, of course a no show. I waited, and waited, and waited for something to come out of the shadowy forest. The moon was covered by clouds and it was starting to drizzle. I was cold. I have survived it for a long time, so I could handle it. About that time the same growl happened again. I was wondering what was there, and why it kept following me. I wanted it to stop! I decided it was time to explore! I got up and started to wonder through the dark forest.

As the growling noise continued, I found out when I stopped, the noise stopped too. I was starting to wonder if I was close. The sound started again, but behind me. I was shocked that it came behind me. For a second it was in front of me, but now it is behind me. Did I walk far? Did I miss seeing it? But with my luck, it was small and it could blend in with the nature. When I turned around, I was face to face with a wolf! My heart started to pick up, my palms getting sweaty. But when he held me gaze, there was a part of me that said that I knew him. That was crazy! Wolves' aren't people. There K-9's. I still felt like I knew him. He started to take a step forward. I tensed up and he took a step back. Right now I am face to face to the wolf. I was scared to death. Eventually the wolf went away. I sighed in relief. I found a spot and fell asleep. It was cold. I was shivering. Something came up behind me. I jumped at this touch. I looked at him, to my surprise it was an old friend, Jacob. He was tan and when he reached his hand down to help me up. Jacob's hand was burning hot. I flinched back and he gave a wondering look. Then he realized why I flinched, and then he sighted

"How did you find me? No one has ever found me?" I asked him. Then he said "I followed your scent." I looked at him and said "What? You followed my scent? How?" Then he turned around and started to walk away. I grabbed his arm, and he turned around to look at me. I pulled him into a hug and said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out." He pulled out of the hug and said "It's ok. I didn't mean to get angry about you freaking out." We both sighed at the same time. I started to turn around, but his hand caught my shoulder and turned me back around. "Where do you think your going?" he said. "Well I'm going somewhere." I said. "No you aren't. I'm taking you back to my place to get you cleaned up. You look hideous, no offence!" he bickered. I sighed. I started to turn again, but he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I started to scream and started to hit his back. He started laughing. I finally quit and eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was in a small house. I look around for a door and I spotted one! I jumped up and started running toward the door. When I reached the door knob, Jacob grabbed me and carried me back to the couch I sighed. "Where do you think your going" That's when I stood up and said "I'm getting away from here. I don't belong here. I have lived in nature forever. I belong there, not here!" "No you don't! You're a human not a wild animal." He said. "I don't care. I know how to survive out the alone." I said calmly. I knew I wouldn't win, so I gave up and laid back on the couch. When I finally fell silent, he went into the other room. I thought this might be my chance. I slowly got up. I walked to the door. I stopped and looked around to see if he was there. Nope. I started to open the door and got grabbed by the waist and was carried to where he was sitting before.

"I guess I have to watch you 24/7 now." He mumbled. I sighed. Finally he got up and took my hand and led me outside. "You wanted to know how I followed your scent. Well you're going to find out." He said bitterly. When I looked at him he was a giant wolf! I gasped and jumped back. I fell to my knees when I did that. I scrambled up and started to back up into the house slowly, and shut the door. Then I went to the furthest room and hid. After a couple of minutes, Jacob came back in. when he saw me, he started to come my way I scrambled toward the wall and started to whimper. He finally got to me and grabbed me. When I started to sob into his shoulder, he cradled me until I was fast asleep.

When I woke, I was alone. There was a note leaned on a glass of water and it said "Be back soon DON'T GO ANYWHERE! I have people watching you." I sighed and took a swig of water. I opened a window to let some fresh air in. I tried to open the door to get out, but I knew there would be someone out there. I cracked the door a little and left it there. I went to the window in the back, opened it and popped out the screen and slid out. I looked around to see if anyone was out there, but no one. I went around the house and saw the road was. I started to walk and I got grabbed from behind. I spun around and looked up to see who grabbed me. He said "Where do you think you're going Rose? Oh, I'm Embrey by the way." I stared at him for a minute. "Well, I'm going home. And how do you know my name?" I tried to get free, but his grip got tighter. "Jacob. And he said to get you back into the house if you try to escape and stay with you so you won't try to run again." When we got back to the house, Embrey shut the door and locked it. Then he went to the window and shut it. With that went to the back window and got the screen to put back in and shut that one too. I just sat on the couch and watched him. After a while he went into the kitchen and got some food to stuff into his mouth. I laid on the couch and fell asleep.

When I awoke, Embrey was staring at me. "What?" I asked him. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" he asked. "Um, yes, I don't know." I admitted sheepishly.

Later that day, Jacob came back and Embrey had told him everything that had happened today. Of course, he was angry, but I just ignored him. Later on, we went on a walk because he wanted to show me something. I agreed to him because I was getting sick of that house. We went into a clearing and stopped. He turned around to look at me, and said "Don't be frightened, I won't hurt you at all." He went into the middle of the clearing, took off his shirt, and transformed into a WOLF! He turned to look at me and came to stand in front of me. I reached out to rub his head. He licked my face! I laughed and he did a barky laugh. When he turned back human, he preceded to tell me that Paul, Quil, and Embrey were all wolves too. And then he started to tell me more about it. And I was interested too! He started to talk about vampires. At first I thought he was joking, but he wasn't.

A couple days passed and he wanted to introduce me to Paul, and Quil. Quil was nice, sweet actually. Paul was nice. But, we were all friends. Then, when Jacob was out as a wolf and all three wolves,(Embrey, Paul, And Quil) were at Tod's house "babysitting" me. All of a sudden, all four of us heard a howl. Paul, Embrey, and Quil all went outside dragging me along. First Paul turned, then Quil and Embrey stared at each other and then at me. Embrey changed, but Quil didn't. Quil told me "I'm going to carry you where we are meeting at." The he knocked me feet from under me and carried me in his arms to this place where Paul, Embrey, Jacob, Quil and I are going.

When we got there Jacob was already in human form, and so was the others. When Quil sat me down, Jacob sprinted toward me and gave a bear hug. I couldn't breathe until he sat me back down. Then he turned to the others. They all sat into a circle. Jacob, then me, Quil, Embrey, and the Paul. Jacob was telling us what's going on. "There's a vampire here. He got a scent of Rose and he wants here! So we'll get in two days. Tomorrow and the day after. So we'll have her make a trial to lead him to where we want him, then we attack!" he said. "Where am I going to be when this happens?" I asked. "Well, Jared is going up in the mountains to protect you while this is going on. By the way, where is he?" he said. "Look behind you!" said a voice. Probably Jared. "Where were you? I all ready said what is going down. Now one of us is going to have to tell you what's going on!" he raged. I just sat there and watched what Jacob was doing. After Jacob was done rampaging, he told Jared what was going down. Jared was upset that he didn't get to fight, but he was fine after Jacob told him why.

Jacob and I set the trial to lure the vampire to where we want him at. Then Jared sat up camp while I was making the trial. When we were done, Jared was too and he was ready for me to come back. Jacob gave me a big bear hug and kissed my hair. Then Jared scooped me in his arms and carried me to our destination. It took abut two hours to get there. When we did, there was a huge tent. He sat me on the ground and told me "I'm going to change, tell Jacob that we are here and find out what's happening. There are blankets and extra clothes in the tent if you need them. There is also food in there too." Then he was gone. I went into the tent to see what he said was true. There was clothes (for me and for him) blankets and food. I went to the food and seen there was a bottle of water. I picked it up and opened it, and then I took a big swig of water.

When Jared came back, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was found in a blanket, and was sweating really badly. I turned my head to find Jared sleeping right next to me, with is arm around me. I tried to push his arm off of me, but I didn't work. When I tried again, his arm slid off me, hit the floor, and his eyes flew open, jumped up and looked around confused. I sat up and took a swig of water until he came to focus. Then we both heard a howl. Jared jumped out of the tent, changed and set off into the forest.

When Jared came back he said "We need to go now!" He swopped me up into his arms and sprinted to where the others were. When Jared sat me down, he told me to stay put and I did. When he came back, he said "I'm going to be right here and protect you. If the others need my help, I'm going to have to jump in. but we will not have anything hurt you. Okay?" "Okay." I said simply. There, Jared changed. I sat on the ground and watched around me. Then all five of them heard a noise to faint for my ears. Then here came a vampire! He said "Hello fury people, my name is James and I came here to destroy your friend over there. What's her name, Rose?" Jacob growled, but James came closer. He was about a hundred yards away! That's when Jared snapped at him. I was sitting alone, and my face was in a face of horror. One by one each attacked. First Jared, Jacob, Paul, Quil and then Embrey.

Then I saw stuff flying. All five of them back away and change into humans again. Then Jacob took out a lighter and lit the body on fire. Then they started to gather pieces, and throw them into the fire. When they were done, Jacob sprinted toward me, picked me up, and hugged me. "Are you hurt at all? And are the others alright?" I asked anxiously. "No. The rest of them are fine too." He told me. "Good!" I sighed.

We went back to the house and live with out disturbances from anyone.

**The dogs of the night**

**BY: MaKayla Dee Wells**


End file.
